Another World
by Kori-Kyo
Summary: Set in season 1 - 10 friends get shipped to the Digital world, and this is thier story...
1. Chapter 1

.:Digimon:.  
Hello all; I have started this story so many times I've lost count, but i am inally happy with where it is going, Kari will be older than she is in the canon, and there will two extra Digi-Destined

* * *

Preface - My name is Riku Roads; I am 18 years old, stand at five foot eight. I have short black hair which covers my eyes slightly, my eyes are an unnaturally bright brown; which seem almost amber in the sun. I have a stocky muscular build and my skin is slightly tanned as well.

I lived most of my life in Tennessee, every summer me and my parents would hike in many different places, as a result of this I value the environment a lot. My parents died when I was fourteen leaving me alone, that was until my uncle offered to take me in, which I accepted.

My hobbies include hanging with my friends, reading, writing music, playing my guitar and playing baseball.

Since moving to Japan I have had my eyes on one girl, her name is Faith Forest; she's bright, charming, witty and drop dead gorgeous. Matt Ishida, one of my cousins constantly ribs me about it, that is until I kick his arse.

When I enrolled at Black Rose High, I was instantly welcomed by Matt and T.K's group of tight knit friends;

Tai is 17, he has gravity defying chocolate brown hair and his eyes are the same colour as hair. His favourite colour is blue, which can be seen by what he wears, which usually a blue top, blue jeans and blue trainers. Tai can be a bit of a hot head, but generally a good bloke.

Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya is the 15 year old sister of Tai, she like Tai has brown hair, only hers is short and neat, her eyes are also brown. Her favourite colour is pink, she wears a pink and white top, white jeans and pink trainers. Kari can be quite shy, but usually has the right mind for any situation.

Sora Takenouchi is 17, and has short brown hair and ruby red eyes, she is a bit of a tomboy and dresses in a blue and white top, grey shorts and white trainers. Sora loves to play Tennis and hang around with Tai and the others.

Mimi is 17, and her favourite colour is pink, she shows this by wearing a pink dress, hat and boots. She is a girly girl and quite annoying, she likes to shop a lot. She has long brown hair and brown eyes.

Izzy Izumi is the 18 year old red haired and brown eyed computer geek, that wears an orange top, brown jeans and white trainers. Izzy keeps to himself mostly.

Joe Kido is the all round blue haired and black eyed nerd, who dresses in a white shirt, black trousers and black shoes. He's a worry wart, but enjoys talking with Izzy and is quite the strategist for an 18 year old.

Faith Forest is the 18 year old blond haired and green eyed cheerleader from L.A, who had moved to Japan two years ago before me, and became fast friends with Sora and the others. She wears a purple top, black mini skirt, white trainers and red leather gloves she also wears a black leather hat.

Yamato 'Matt' Ishida is 17 and my cousin, he has spiky blonde hair and is the older brother of T.K. His favourite colour is green, he wears a green tank top light green khaki pants and green green and white trainers. Like Tai he can be hot headed, but is a good guy.

Takeru 'T,K' Ishida is the 15 year old brother of Matt, he has short blond hair. T.K likes all colours, he wears a white hat, blue top, black jeans and red trainers. Like Kari he can be shy, but can get very hot headed very fast.

Right now I am lost, you see we had all gone to a summer camp, but by some freak accident I am not at camp any more. I don't even think I'm on earth, surrounding me is a forest of trees the sun is way too close, and the breeze is warmer than it should be...

* * *

A/N - hope you like it and sorry about the ending to this one


	2. Chapter 2

.:Digimon:.

I don't own anything to with Digimon. I wish i did though.

* * *

.:Chapter 1 - Danger!!! - Riku P.O.V:.

I walk forward as I look round the jungle like environment if I wasn't lost I would probably be enjoying the scenery I freeze when a twig behind me snaps I snap round when I hear a rumbling growl my eyes widen when they land on the creature behind me.

It stood at five foot eight was red and had some strange markings on it it looked like a red four pointed star inside a black six pointed star on its head were two spikes and a tuft of white hair on its arms it had a spike which looked lethal my jaw drops when the creature opens it mouth and says "Riku quickly your in danger".

I stare at it as I say "Sorry what did you say".

"Your in danger quick we must go" I go to follow but stop when the hairs on my neck start to prickle I snap round and feel my jaw drop for the second time stood in front of me was a creature that had the legs and chest of a human his head wasn't human but bat like as were the wings attached to his shoulders his arms were long and clawed his eyes were an unnatural red colour.

I gulp as I back up in fear the giant bat/dude chuckles darkly as he says "Well Riku how does it feel to meet your worst nightmare" I continue to back up putting as much distance between me and him I freeze when he shouts "**Dark Claw**" I watch as his claw stabs me my eyes suddenly become really heavy I hear a thump my friend must have fallen on the floor I fight to keep my eyes open as I drift off into sleep I hear the bat/dude say "Sleep my friend soon you wont have anything to fight for your friends and family shall be my slaves too".

* * *

A/N - sorry for the cliffy, read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

.:Digimon:.

I don't own anything to do with digimon.

* * *

.:Faith P.O.V:.

I look at the rather cute little yellow fox sat in my lap. I smile slightly as I say "Hey there cutie".

It smiles as it says "My names Viximon, not cutie".

I stare in shock as I ask "Did you just talk?". It nods. I shake my head as I say "But your an animal, you shouldn't be able to talk".

"I'm a Digimon, so there for I can talk, Faith". My eyes widen at the fact that it knows my name.

It smiles as it say "Maybe I should explain". I nod. "Ok, well there are two worlds; mine and yours. The Digital World and the Human World, with me so far". I nod again.

"All Digimon can talk, think and fight for themselves. But not all of them are nice like me" it says as it jumps off me.

I stand up and follow it as it walks off towards the north.

"Where are we going" I ask as I follow her.

"To find your friends" she replies. I smile as we both walk on.

After a while we bump into one of my friends "Hey Sora, are you ok?".

I ask as I pick her off the floor. Sora smiles as she says "Yeah. You?".

I smile as I say "You know it".

Sora chuckles, she then notices Viximon as she says "Hey, you got one too".

I nod as I say "Yep. This little cutie is Viximon".

Sora bends down as she says "Your gonna look after her aren't you?".

I watch Viximon nods. Sora nods too as she stands up and says "The others are on the cliff. Follow me. Oh and er did you happen to see Riku?".

I shake my head as I ask "Why is he still missing?".

Sora nods. I look at the floor as I say "Don't worry. Riku will be fine".

I nod as we appear on the cliff where the other are I wave as they all look over.

"Faith are you ok?" a male voice shouts.

I chuckle at T.K's question. I nod as I laugh. "Yeah I'm fine T.K".

* * *

A/N - read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

.:Digimon:.

I don't own anything to do with digimon, except my two own characters.

* * *

.:Riku P.O.V:.

I open my eyes only to see two red orbs. I groan as I try to move, only to find I am chained down. That dark chuckle sounds again.

"Now Riku, stay still. I'm about to give you power beyond your wildest dreams".

I snarl as I strain against the chains. A claw lands on my shoulder. "Riku! Behave will you, and just accept the gift I am giving you!".

"And what gift is that?" I snap.

"Darkness my friend. I will turn that pitiful crest of Honour into the crest of Darkness" it says.

I strain again only to be held down even more. "This is gonna hurt! Like hell!" I hear a melodic female voice say.

An then I'm suddenly hit with waves and waves of pain. I hiss and snarl as the tsunami of pain, but it continues to course through my body; it felt as if someone had poured lava down my throat, and then stuck pins in my sides.

My body arches as the pain intensifies, only to stop completely. The chains are taken off. I get off the bed only to find I can't see, I wave my hand in front of me.

"You blinded me" I snarl.

"Ah, it seems the darkness doesn't agree with your pet" the melodic female voice says.

Yet again I stiffen at the sound of it. The male seems to notice for he says "It seems, you seem to be getting a reaction out of him".

"What are you on about?" she asks.

My hands clench her voice, was so much like Faith's. "Oh, so I do. What's up hun".

I stiffen even more she laughs, she places a hand on me. I realise it is clawed but gentle.

"You sound so much like her, but your not her" I murmur.

"Oh, a girl. I remind you of someone. Who?" the female says.

"Faith" I find myself saying.

"And how do you feel about Faith?" the male asks.

"I... I... love her" I say.

"Ah, he is attached to her, that is why the darkness has blinded him. I need her out of the way and fast!" the male says.

"Devimon? Can I keep him?" the female asks with a purr.

I freeze at this. The male known as Devimon chuckles as he says "Of course my dear".

I hear her squeal as she says "Oh, did you hear that Riku? Your all mine, unless he needs something from you of course. After all Daddy's the boss".

I groan slightly. "Now don't do that Riku! Its off putting. Come, lets get you some clothes that are more you" she says.

I am dragged off out of the room somehow. And I know somehow my mysterious friend from the jungle is following.

* * *

A/N - read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

.:Digimon:.

I don't own anything to do with digimon, except my own characters.

* * *

.:Tai P.O.V:.

I look at the giant red bug who was beating up my new friend Koromon up.

I shout "Koromon! Come back".

I watch in awe as the pink head shouts back. "No! I'm gonna protect you!".

I shake my head as I wish I could do something. I look at the device on my side when it beeps. I watch as Koromon gets surround by a light.

He shouts "Koromon, Digivolve to Agumon".

My jaw drops when the lights goes and an orange dinosaur is in his place. I notice the others have changed too. I watch as they all charge and attack the bug, after a few failed attempts, they all attack together and the bug goes flying into the jungle. I hug Agumon, only to look up in shock when the bug came back.

We race to the cliff, only for it to be broken by the bugs pincers. We all tumble to the floor. I hear a white seal looking thing shout. "**Marching Fishes**". We all land on a school of multi coloured fish.

* * *

A/N - Hopefully i'll have another chapter up sone, until then read and review.


End file.
